Some Dares Should Never Be Carried Out
by x.Shadowz Arrow.x
Summary: When Torrie and her friends spend a week in The Blackwell Hotel to complete a dare, they find themselves stuck in a terrifying situation.OC Character also Starring Jacob Goodnight.
1. The Blackwell Hotel

Heya People! im Back with a brand new story. For all you readers in the U.S ya may kinda be wondering why im writing this story so long after it was released. Well See No Evil only came out on DVD a few days ago here in England and to be honest with you, Its Great! haha! It may be better than The Marine. Anyway Enjoy the story and after you read it, like always please review and tell me what you think.

Torrie

I only own Jenny, Christina, John, Rox, Max and Teddy. The character Torrie, well...you can guess who that is : )

* * *

I walked through the Blackwell Hotel with Jenny and Christina holding my hands. John, Max, Teddy and Rox were not far behind. The Lobby was covered in dust and cockroaches were everywhere. The walls were discoloured and had blood stains in certain spots. We knew of what had once happened here. Or at least you could say that. Nobody actually knew what happened here, only the rumours of a monstrous man that roamed the disgusting dormant rooms of the old hotel supposedly a killer. We walked up a small staircase that led to an elevator. The only words that were spoken were a few "Oh my god's" and a couple more phrases like "this place is disgusting". I pushed the button for the elevator doors and slowly they opened. But as they did, maybe a few rumours were about to become fact.

Jenny screamed as the vision of the massive amounts of blood on the back wall came into view. Me and Christina quickly covered her mouth even though deep inside we both wanted to do the same thing.

"What in the fucking shit is going on in this shit hole!' Said Rox moving into the elevator to investigate the blood.

"Ya know your language is disgraceful right about now?" I said scowling at him.

"Shut the fuck up Torrie" He replied sticking his fingers into the blood and rubbing his fingers together. "It's fresh."

"What?" Said John from his place on the stairs.

"This is fresh blood. Maybe a couple of hours quite possibly a day or two old. Someone's been in here."

"But how? We only got in here by climbing over that stupid fucking10 foot spiked fence." Said Max coming up beside Rox to see for himself.

"Yeah well I don't see your 200 dollar rich pants ripped up all over the damn place. When I bought these pants they covered everything, now they might as well cover nothing." Said Christina Glaring and huffing about her ridiculous pants. That seems to be the only thing wrong with this girl. She can afford anything she wants. A true daddies girl. But whenever she's told to wear old clothes that she doesn't want damaging, she goes ahead and puts on the most expensive item of clothing she can find at the time. Stupid. I was brought up differently. With a tough childhood and living out on the streets for 3 years, I had mastered the art of almost everything. Whether it was stealing, running, hiding, climbing, thinking or just plain getting dressed for the occasion, I was almost perfect. Christina had become my friend after I stood up for her against her ex-boyfriend.

"Shut up and lets just get this over and done with." Said Teddy pulling the video camera out of his drawstring bag and setting it to record. We had been sent here by the students of our college to investigate what was going on. When we said no though, Drewstone gang leader James dared Rox to do it, and Rox being Rox never backs down from a dare.  
Teddy continued to record every disgusting detail in the lobby and the gruesome elevator. All of a sudden, numerous huge flies gathered round us and tormented us in a very easy way.

"Ya know what, I should've bought my gun with me, then this stupid ass problem would be solved." Said Rox hitting away the flies.

Nobody said anything and continued swatting at the flies. One landed on Christina's head and if it wasn't for the disgusting surroundings, the next happening would have been hilariously funny. A fly had landed on her head and she went to hit it. Unfortunately, the fly was too quick for her and she ended up hitting herself in the head, knocking her to the floor.

"Christina you damn fool, get up." I said pulling her back to her feet. "Come on you guys, there's only one place to go." With that I stepped into the elevator pulling Christina and an extremely frightened and silent Jenny along with me. The rest of the guys followed hesitantly. Once we were all in, I pushed the button for floor 1 and we all headed off to explore the many floors of this dingy place.


	2. Where are her eyes?

Thank you to JohnxTorrie4eva for reviewing. It really means a lot to me.

Torrie

* * *

The ride to the second floor was horrible. It stank. Worse than anything I have ever smelt before. The blood was pooled around our feet and had attracted the flies. They were huge. Bigger than normal flies but just as annoying. As the ding came to tell us we were at the second floor we all rushed out at once to get out of there. It was really disgusting. The second floor was just as if not worse than the first floor. The walls turning a green colour with dried blood stains in certain spots. Doors were half broken and cobwebs were everywhere.

"Oh Great! Spiders. Just what I need." I said still holding onto Jenny.

"What the hell happened here?" Asked Jenny looking at the blood.

"I dunno, and I pray to god that we don't find out." Said John.  
I was the only one with numerous crosses. I gave one to Jenny and offered one to Christina who just laughed at it and walked towards Rox.

"If she aint gonna take it, then I certainly will." Said Teddy stepping forward and taking it from my hand.

Once we had that sorted out, we walked down the corridors opening doors, looking to see what was inside. Most rooms on the lower floors just had two wardrobes and a bed, but as we got higher up the hotel we discovered rooms had sitting areas. We all decided to stay on the fourth and fifth floors. We were just a floor away and around the corner from each other, The boys in one room on the fifth floor, us girls in another room on the fourth floor. We were all told by John to share a room, just incase anything happened. We were also told to keep our mobile phones on at all times at night, and off during the day to save battery. There was only one bed and Christina was demanding that she have it.

"Christina its not all about you." I told her. Christina was stood in front of a mirror sorting out her hair while I was stood by the bed, Jenny sat down near to me rolling her eyes at almost everything this bitch said.

"Whatever slut." She said walking out of the room and going to the left.

"Says you!" Shouted Jenny. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower and calm down. The water flowed down my back and over my tattoo of a cross surrounded by butterflies. I heard a noise coming from behind me, but no-one was there, just a stupid mirror that gave me the creeps. I turned my attention back to my shower. A few minutes later, a piercing scream filled our corridor.  
Not even 10 seconds after it was heard, Jenny ran into the bathroom as I shoved on my clothes and ran into the bedroom.

"Do you still have the cross that I gave you?" I asked putting on my boots.

"Yes." She replied.

"Good. Stay here and lock the door." I said running out the hotel room door looking for Christina.  
I ran down the halls every so often hearing Christina's screams. I stopped when I got to a part of the corridor that had 3 different ways that I could search for her. 'Shit' I thought looking each way. Just as I was about to go straight ahead, another one of her screams was heard from the right. I followed her screams until I came to a room. The door was slightly ajar and I could see Christina's form tied to a bed. There was a white sheet covering her eyes. I snuck in.

"Shhhhhhhh. Christina I'm here. Hold on while I get you out of these things." I said beginning to untie the ropes that held her to the bed. Once I had her untied I went to remove the blindfold, when she attacked me and went for my eyes. I pulled back out of her reach and she remained trying to claw my eyes out. While she was at it though I quickly moved to her side and pulled off the blindfold. Her screams got louder and she was throwing herself around on the bed. It distressed me to see my friend like this. I moved in front of her and grabbed hold of her hands.

"Christina stop, you're gonna hurt yourself." I said trying all I could to get her to stop. "Christina…".

She lifted her head up towards me sharply and I crashed to the floor in my attempt to move away from her. 'Where the fuck are her eyes!?' I thought.  
I screamed and tears sprang to my eyes. It looked so painful and so sadistic. I shot up and moved backwards towards the wall, when I crashed into something hard. The only problem was, it wasn't the wall I was moving towards. In fact it wasn't a wall at all.


	3. Deal

I backed right into him. He was huge. 7 foot, muscle dude with a bald head and a weird eye. I moved away from him, turning back once to look at Christina's form crawling on the floor away from the bed. The minute I turned back around he had me up by the neck and had me slammed against the wall. I screamed as my back smashed against the wall. Looking for some way to get him off me, I found a metal bar on the table. Picking it up, I made sure to hit him extra hard. One for me and the other for Christina. The minute I did, he released me and I ran from the room. He was quickly following me. His footsteps could be heard from anywhere. As I turned round the corner, something caught on my ankle and I landing flat on my face. Looking behind me, I found it was a wire running from one side of the corridor to the other and it was five inches from the floor. No wonder it frickin well hurt!  
I suddenly remembered the huge monster that was running after me.  
"Oh shit!" I said getting up on my hands and feet and crawling a few steps before I got up fully and started running. I finally got back to the room to find Jenny and Teddy sat on the bed like nothing happened. 

"Move. Get up. We gotta get out of here. Now!" I said packing up the bags and getting everything ready, switching on the mobile to call John and Rox. After three rings, someone picked up the phone.  
"Oh thank god! You guys have to get out of there. There's a guy in here, he got Christina. Her eye's are gone…" I was interrupted by a huge scream and then silence.  
"John! Rox! Guys are ya there? Talk to me!" That was when I realised something was most certainly up. "We gotta go." I said holding hands with Jenny and Teddy and pulling them out the door.

"If ya see anything out of the ordinary. Tell me." I said quietly.

"Um…does he count as one of the 'out of the ordinary'?" Asked Jenny pointing behind us to the same monster who plucked out Christina's eyes.

"Fucking shit!" Shouted Teddy as the monster moved quickly towards us, axe and all.

"Lets get out of here!" I shouted running off with Jenny.

"With damn god pleasure!" shouted Teddy who was right behind us.

"Ya know, for a big guy, he don't half move quick." Said Jenny looking behind us and we ran down the stairs.

We tried every door on the way down until we found one that was open. We were now on the first floor and searching for a room to hide in. I hid in room 89 making sure to lock the door behind me, Jenny hid in 120 and Teddy went further and found room 157. I ran into the wardrobe and hid within the backing of the piece of furniture. The footsteps stopped for a minute, as if looking at the hallway. The footsteps then started again and doors were swung open and were closed, one after the other. I then realised. He'd find me more easily now that I had locked the door. He came to my door and tried the handle, not getting in. The footsteps started again and another door was heard opening, before once again it was silent.  
SHIT! I thought as he smashed through the door and began to search the room. He walked over to where I was and opened the doors and looked in. I was in a secret compartment in the bottom of the wardrobe. I could just see him from the shadows, in a small hole in the wood that kept me hidden from the monster above me. His axe chipped at the top of the woodwork. Just as he was about to rip my hiding place apart, a loud crashing noise was heard from where Jenny was hiding. He forgot about me and went running to where the source of the noise.

I slowly and quietly came out of my hiding place and went down the hall towards Jenny's room. When I got there the door was open and he was searching in the bathroom. I could slightly see Jenny's frightened face from inside the wardrobe through a large hole. I ran from the room and opened a door, bringing it back loudly. I heard his footsteps coming from the room and took off down the hallway. I noticed they were now louder and looked behind me. He was catching up to me, but behind him sneaking out of the room was Jenny. Turning the corner I ran faster trying to loose the large man that was in hot pursuit. For a huge guy, he could sure as hell move. Turning another corner, I failed to see another one of those tripwires and i landed flat on my face, again.

"Fucking shit that fucking hurt!" I screamed.

I felt my mouth and noticed I was bleeding. I got up and turned around. A large hand wrapped around my neck and slammed me against the wall. My eyes met with his cold ones and a shiver went through me. His other hand came up and inspected the cross that hung from my neck. Growling at me, I soon found myself being thrown over his shoulder and being took down the hall towards an elevator. As he turned around in the small space my back and head were flung sharply against the wall. All I saw was the number 8, before darkness overtook me.

I awoke to find myself in a cage and a strong smell of death. Looking around I found myself not alone as dead bodies were everywhere, some with eyes, some without. I was on a slope, and noticed I was lying on a dead man. I gagged and moved. I noticed that the bodies outside the cage were without eyes and the ones inside the cage had them. Looking to the side I saw my friend John, tied to a ladder up against the wall.  
"Torrie, are you alright?" He said.

"Yes. Are you?...Where's Rox?" I asked him silently.

"I'm fine. I told him to follow me, but he didn't. He ignored me and as he got to the elevator, some massive freak came out and plucked out his eyes. I ran as fast as I could but i didn't get far as his stupid chain and hook thing got me in the shoulder." he said slightly moving his shoulder, showing me his bloodied shoulder.

"Gosh that must hurt. Where are the keys?" I asked looking around for them.

"They're here on the table." he said looking at them.

"Can you reach them." I asked hopefully.  
He put his weight onto his arms as he lifted his legs up and gripped at the keys around the ring with his heel and toe, careful not to catch his legs on fire from the various candles around the room and on the table. He swung his legs round and threw them into my awaiting hands.  
Quickly and carefully, as not to drop them, I unlocked the cage. I got out and moved towards John. Reaching up I just about got his hands untied when the monster walked through the door and grabbed me by the hair.

"No! Oh my god! No please, Please!" I pleaded to him.

"Let her go you bastard!" Said John.  
He looked beside him to see John armed with a metal pole in his hands. With one hand he grabbed the pole and flung it from his hands, throwing me on the floor before grabbing John by the throat and strangling him to death. John writhed and choked for air as the monsters grip got firmer. "Wait! Don't hurt him. Take me instead." I shouted. That got his attention as his head snapped towards me.  
"But you have to let him and the rest of my friends go safely, and i get to see them and i get to say goodbye. Then you can do what you want with me, but i get to keep my phone till it runs out of charge and I promise i won't call the cops" I said tears rolling down my face.

"Deal!" He growled letting go of Johns neck and taking him by the arm. He moved past me to find the others. I followed behind them trying to keep up as best as possible, but out of a seven foot monstrous man and a 5,9 ft, 20 year old who do you think is fastest? He stopped and turned to me.

"Shout her name." He growled. I knew he was referring to Jenny so I did as I was told.

"Jenny!" I said, moving through the hallways in front of them to find the 16 year old.

"Torrie" She shouted running out of a room with a smile on her face and her arms open wide. She didn't get there though as a hand wrapped around her throat and brought her to his evil face. She screamed and his grip tightened.

"No you promised you wouldn't hurt her." I said wrapping my hand around his wrist.  
He didn't respond just threw Jenny into me. Luckily I had balance and kept us both upright. We both glared at him before moving on ahead. Jenny linked arms with me as we searched for Teddy.

"Who did you kill?" I said moving around to look at him. Placing my hands on my hips, I gave him a look that dared him to ignore me. "Show me where they are. The only people in that disgusting room was me and John. So where are Teddy and Rox?" He moved past me and turned left down the hall, letting go of John to allow him to walk with us.

"We should get off." Whispered John.

"I just saved your arse and you're thinking of running off? Are you trying, to get us all killed? And anyway even if we did get off, there's so many passage ways and two way mirrors and tripwires that he'd catch us within 2 hours. Think about he's caught us all and it's only been what, 6 hours tops"  
John only nodded and continued walking. The monster stopped outside a room, and turned to look at me. He opened the door and moved aside. Looking inside, was a body on the bed face down. Jenny followed me in and looked at the man that caused all this. I walked up beside the man and slowly turned him over. I noticed it was Rox and also, his eyes were missing. Jenny broke down at the sight in front of her and she dropped to her knee's. I fought back the tears myself and walked towards her, dropping to my knee's and enveloping her in a tight hug.  
Suddenly the huge man ran out the door and caught both John and the newly found Teddy by the throat.

"Teddy!" i smiled realising it was him and moved out into the hallway my expression completely changing. "Hey! You let them both go now or I swear to god the deal is off and the minute these guys get out of here, I'll get them to call the cops on your ass." I said pulling Jenny out of the room and wiping my eyes.  
He let them go and we continued down to the lobby. Whilst in the elevator he sometimes glanced down at my breasts.Every time that he did, I moved slightly away from him.

Flies from a hole in the elevator wall swarmed into the elevator.

"Oh my fucking god, not this again." I said swatting away at the flies moving my self towards the seven footer.

He seemed unmoved by the flies and just stood there, waiting for the doors to open. When they finally did, we all swarmed out to escape the flies, but big ugly just stalked out and towards the door. When he was down the stairs, it only took him 6 large strides before the doors were swung open and the Texas night was bought into view. I quickly hugged everyone before they were thrown out of the door and the other side of the fencing.

He came back inside, shut the door and grabbed me by the hair. We went all the way to the 8th floor again where I was thrown onto the floor in a large room with a huge bed. I just turned round when I saw him closing the door from the outside and locking it. I ran and threw myself onto the bed, and cried my eyes out, before I finally fell asleep, knowing this was quite possibly the last time before I would see my friends, or anyone remotely normal, alive for more than 6 hours.


	4. Bored

sorry it has took so long to update but there has been some issues in my life that had to be sorted out. Hope you understand and thank you for being so patient.:)

* * *

Good news, Big Ugly hadn't returned, Bad News I was still stuck here in this stinky room with nothing to do. I had tried to save as much of the charge that I had left in my phone but in the end, desperate times called for desperate measures. I had took one video, 13 pictures and played my boring games at least 3 times each. This was getting insane. I well wanted out. 'I wonder whether the guys have found anyone yet"...

Getting up off the floor, I walked to the door and listened carefully for any sound. The only sound though was that of my stomach rumbling. Looking down and putting my hands over my belly, I grimaced. Not only from the pain, but the sight of my nails. Ruined!

"Hellooooo!" I shouted. Even if I didn't like the big guy. I was hungry and that was that. End of story.  
"I'm hungry and I need food." Loud footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway.

"Result!" I said moving as he unlocked the door. I wasn't cheerful for long though as the handle of the door was slammed into my stomach and I was knocked to the floor gasping. A few slices of seriously nasty looking bread was thrown in next to me before the door was shut again. Getting up of the floor holding my stomach and picking up the poor excuse for bread, you can imagine I was seriously not happy.

"Ya know buddy, I gotta tell ya, this service is shite! I didn't expect 5 star service - not that I was even expecting 1 star but this is not right! I mean, you seriously need to lighten up, go out to Wall Mart get a few supplies -and soap, maybe a few manners, and oh yeah, DO SOMETHING ABOUT THESE BLOODY INSECTS!!!"

Realising my complaints were going on deaf ears, I sat down on 'the bed' and ate parts of the bread that didn't look like they had been a cockroach's toilet, which was very little.

'If I end up with some extra type of disease with some seriously fucked up name to it, I am suing his ass!' I thought to myself. I smiled realising my problem. Swearing. Ever since I was 10 I had been swearing. Every time I did either mum or dad washed my mouth out with soap. But I still did it. The smile though disappeared when I remembered mum. She died 2 years ago after she was hit by a drunk driver and my dad took an overdose shortly after, leaving me on my own. Though I was always welcome at Jenny's, and her parents soon became mine.

I threw the remaining pieces of bread over into the corner and sat and sulked. My brow unfolded though as I had a thought. "Did he lock that door?" I mumbled to myself as I looked towards it. After thinking it over I realised that he hadn't and I got up and walked towards it. My hand enclosed around it before twisting it and pulling it open. It was dark and dusky, and it looked like something out of a seriously good horror movie. Funny how when you see something on tv you think 'bloody hell that looks so fake!', but it's funny when you're actually there and truth be told pooing a brick.  
Checking out both ways and listening for any sign of you know who, I walked down the left corridor.


End file.
